


Frozen in Time

by Spixru



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies), Legion (TV), Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Bodyswap, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Frozen 2 (2019) Spoilers, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Self-cest, Sex, Slow Build, Time Travelling Lesbians, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spixru/pseuds/Spixru
Summary: Set during Season 3 of Legion and after Frozen 2.Sydney Barrett finds herself trapped in a world that is not her own.Tried to keep it as canon compliant as possible up until the point the story starts
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna & Sydney "Syd" Barrett, Sydney "Syd" Barrett/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 1





	Frozen in Time

Frozen In Time  
It had been a couple weeks since Elsa had left Arendelle and left her sister there to be the new queen. They kept in touch through letters and Elsa visited her old home frequently to spend time with her sister. Still, Elsa felt alone in her new home. Elsa thought that a change in scenery was what she needed to find herself and where she belonged, but she still felt out of place. There were a few people there that she liked and they managed to make her feel a lot better, though Honeymaren always got to her nerves, she always tried to get involved in stuff she had no business with. Elsa hated that. Still, those people weren’t enough to make Elsa happy. She needed something and she didn’t know what.  
One day, someone out on lookout found a strange site and notified Elsa about it. She said she’d go look at it herself, given she had her powers to protect herself from whatever it was. When she got there, she saw something inexplicable. There was something that looked like a glowing door in the middle of the forest. Now, Elsa had seen her fair share of weird things in her life, hell!, she was one of those weird things, but this she’d never seen or heard of. Kristoff had told many stories he’d heard from Grand Pabbie growing up, but he never mentioned something like this door.  
Then, as Elsa walked closer to the door, she noticed something even weirder: the door led to a corridor. What was strange about that was that there was nothing behind the door. It seemed as if that door was a portal, “maybe a portal to another dimension”, Elsa thought. Elsa, trying to be cautious, creates an ice stick to see if it would go through the door with no problem. She extends the stick to the door, trying to pass it through, but there seems to be something keeping it from going through, pushing it back.After she did that, she heard a woman’s voice, apparently very angry, coming from inside the hallway. She couldn’t understand what that woman was saying, but she was very angry.  
Elsa took a step back as she heard footsteps from inside the hallway getting closer to where she was. She raised the ice stick, leaving the pointy part pointed at the door, ready to defend herself if she needed.  
Elsa was looking at the door waiting for the person from inside the hallway to show themself. Then, they did. It was a blonde woman, wearing very weird and colorful clothes. As the blonde arrived at the door, she took a step back and looked suspiciously at Elsa. “Who are you?”, said the mysterious woman. “Who are you?”, replied Elsa, still in a defensive position with the ice in her hand.  
The woman looked around through the door from inside the hallway, seeing the forest around Elsa. She still looked very confused and suspicious. Elsa said “So? Are you not going to tell me who you are? And how did you open this portal here?”. The woman then looked at Elsa again, still looking confused, but now somewhat intrigued as well. The woman takes a deep breath, then, now looking completely confident, says “My name is Syd. I’m from 2 hours in the future and this is the hall of time. Yes, I know it sounds crazy, but I have to leave this hallway now or the time demons will kill me, so stop pointing that ice thing at my face or take a step back because I don’t want to die today”.  
Elsa was more confused than ever, but she took a step back anyway. She still had the stick pointed at Syd, however. Better safe than sorry. As Syd walked out of that door, it closed itself and she sighed and said “Okay, where exactly am I? I need to get back to the zeppelin as soon as possible”  
Elsa tried to understand what that woman was saying, but she couldn’t. “What’s a zeppelin? What do you mean ‘hall of time’? Why are you wearing these weird clothes?”, Elsa asked Syd, trying to understand what was going on.  
Syd, who was looking up trying to find the zeppelin, suddenly looked, impatiently, at Elsa. “Time works as a hallway and someone sent me into the hallway with the help of his little time traveler friend, so I walked inside the open door that had ‘2 hours’ marked next to it, so I’m from 2 hours in the future and I need to get back to my friends and help them save the world”.  
Elsa tried to wrap her mind around time travel and everything that woman was telling her. “Okay, I’ve seen weirder things. I’ll take you to your friends, where are they? Why do you need to save the world? And if you could finally answer me, what is a zeppelin?”, Elsa says to Syd, still confused by that time travel story, but being more understanding considering the world is, apparently, at stake.  
Syd says “I’ll tell you on the way, so where exactly are we?”. Elsa explains that they are in the Enchanted Forest, where Elsa is the leader and has been protecting her people since she left the kingdom of Arendelle. “Wait. What do you mean? Are we not in America?”, Syd asks, getting worried that she won’t get back to the zeppelin in time. Elsa says, “America? No, we’re in Europe. Were you in America before? We can arrange a boat to get you there in a few weeks, if you want”.  
Syd now, who was extremely worried, looks at Elsa, confused, and asks “Boat? Isn’t there a way for me to get on a plane and get to America? Anyway, I need to get back to my friends now, or the world is fucked”. Elsa was very confused now,“What is a plane? And I’m sorry, there’s no way to get you to where you want to go in time. Tell me what we have to--”, Elsa says as she’s cut off by Syd, “What do you mean ‘What’s a plane?’? You don’t know what a zeppelin or a plane are? What part of Europe is this that got stuck in 1890?”.  
Elsa tries to start talking, but she’s thoroughly confused. Syd looks anxious and extremely worried, she needs to get back to the zeppelin and stop the world from ending. Elsa composes herself and says “I’m sorry, what do you mean ‘1890’? It’s 1844”. “Wait, what? No, no, no, no. I was in 1991, I went back 2 hours. This can’t… no, I can’t be in 1844. My friends need me, the world needs me. I can’t be stuck in 1844”.  
“Hey, calm down. We’ll figure this out. How did you get into the hall of time?”, Elsa asks, trying to calm Syd. “It was a time traveler named Switch. Only people born with that power can open the door to the hall and I was only able to get in there because of this”, Syd raises her right arm and shows a very ugly and big bracelet, with a blue light shining on it. “I’m stuck here, 140 years in the past. Oh, I’m gonna kill him if I ever find a way back”, Syd responds, still trying to accept that she’ll never get to see her world again.  
“Let’s go to Arendelle, you can stay in the palace with my sister if you want”, Elsa says, trying to get Syd to calm down and trying to take in all the information she just received. Elsa tries to hug Syd from the back, to comfort her, but Syd jumps back and says “Don’t touch me” as she felt Elsa trying to hug her. “Okay, let’s just get to Arendelle, okay?”, Elsa says as she calls the Water Spirit to get a ride to Arendelle.  
“What the hell is that?”, Syd asks as she sees the horse made of water. “It’s our ride. Now get on Nokk and let’s go”, Elsa replies. Syd thinks “Well, you’ve seen weirder shit” and gets on the horse, as they both go to Arendelle. On their way there, they talk for a bit, Syd explaining more about the world she comes from and Elsa trying to explain all that she knew about that door she saw and her powers.  
“I have powers too, you know? From where I’m from, we’re called mutants. My power is to change places with someone when they touch me. That’s why I told you not to do that earlier. I’m sorry, it’s just that I didn’t want to make you change bodies, it’s not an experience everyone likes to go through”, Syd says. Elsa says “That’s fine. I’m not someone who likes to get close to people either. I spent my entire life locked in my room, without being able to talk to my sister or to get to know anyone other than myself. Even at the Enchanted Forest where there are people who I should feel happy being around, I feel alone”.  
They arrive at Arendelle and Anna receives them at the door of the palace. Anna says “Hey, Elsa. I missed you so much. How have you been? I have so much to tell you and… Wait, who’s that?”. “That’s Syd, she’s not from around here, I thought we could help her out, maybe give her a place to stay for a while. I’ll explain everything to you later”, Elsa answers her sister.  
They walk inside the palace and Anna shows Syd to the room she’ll be staying, which is Elsa’s old bedroom, “You can stay here and if you need anything, just ask one of the servants”, Anna says with a smile on her face, as she closes the door behind her and looks angrily at Elsa. “What the hell is this? You can’t just bring someone unannounced to stay in the palace indefinitely, Elsa”, Anna says, to which Elsa replies “I know, I know, but she needed my help. Let me tell you what she’s gone through”, as they walk to the main hall and Elsa explains what Syd told her.  
Syd is in the room inside the palace and she has no idea what to do now. She walks over to the bed and lies down in bed and starts reflecting on her day. All her friends are gone, her world, her time. She has nothing left of her world anymore, all she has is herself, again, isolated from everything and everyone. Herself and Elsa, who was way kinder to her than anyone had ever been before. Syd falls asleep, trying to get a grip of herself and not to lose her shit after that terrible day.  
Syd wakes up a few hours later and walks down to the hall to see if she can find something to eat. She finds a huge table with way too much food there. She looks around to see if she sees anyone, then she gets a plate and starts serving herself some food. As she’s doing that, Anna shows up, seemingly out of nowhere, and says “Hey, Syd. Wow, so you’re from the future, right? That’s so cool. I can only imagine what the world is like after 150 years. It must be amazing. Elsa told me you said something about zeppelins and planes. What are those?”. Anna being as curious and excited as ever,  
as Syd looks intrigued at Anna and decides to answer her question “Zeppelins are flying things created in the beginning of the 1900s. They were used a lot during the World Wars”. “The what now?”, Anna asks, now more confused than ever. “Never mind”, Syd answers, trying not to make the other girl scared.  
They eat their dinner together, with Anna incessantly asking Syd questions about where she’s from and what happens in the future. As Syd finishes her dinner she asks “Where’s Elsa? She was here when I fell asleep”. “She had to go back to the Enchanted Forest. There are people there who need her, like people who need me here. I’m the queen, you know”, Anna replies.  
Syd is kind of disappointed, she wanted to talk to Elsa. She felt like she was the only one who could get how alone she was. Then, as Syd is about to get back to ‘her’ bedroom, Anna says “Elsa tells me you can’t touch people, right? Elsa said she told you about being locked away in her room. That meant I was locked out of her room as well. If you ever need to talk about being isolated, me and my sister know what that feels like”. Anna looks at Syd with a comforting smile. Syd is surprised that the girl actually said something normal and wasn’t bombarding her with questions anymore. “Uh, thanks. I’ll keep that in mind. Good night”, Syd says and leaves to her room.  
Syd is lying in bed, thinking about what she should do next, or if there is something she could do next. Then, she looks at her wrist and remembers she’s still wearing the bracelet and decides to take it off. As she’s taking it off her arm, she starts thinking about how that bracelet works. Cary said it uses the same frequency as Switch’s powers so they could go into the hall as well. That meant Syd may be able to replicate that somehow if she found someone who had the right tools and knowledge and she’d be able to go back to the future. Syd put the bracelet near her bed and fell asleep, planning on talking to Elsa about her plan in the morning.  
Syd woke up bright and early the next morning and dressed herself in one of the dresses in the wardrobe, she assumes it was Elsa’s. Not exactly her style, but she didn’t really mind. She walks down to the dining hall to get some breakfast, and she sees Elsa talking to Anna. Syd smiles as she sees her and walks towards them and says “Good morning. I hope you don’t mind, but I’m wearing one of your dresses, Elsa”. Elsa says “No problem at all. It looks great on you”, “Yeah you look really good, Syd”, says Anna. Elsa looks at her sister and says “She really does look good in that, huh?” and Anna laughs at that comment and says “Come on, sis. Let’s have breakfast”.  
During breakfast, Syd tells them all about her plan to get back home and asks them if there’s someone who could help them. They say they can ask Grand Pabbie for help and he’ll probably know what to do with that bracelet. So, after they have breakfast, Elsa and Syd go visit Grand Pabbie.  
As they’re going there, Elsa and Syd talk a lot. They seem to be pretty comfortable and happy talking to each other. They get to the Valley of the Living Rock and they explain to Grand Pabbie what they need to do. The trolls seem to be whispering something to each other and laughing as they look at Syd and Elsa. Syd asks what they’re laughing at and Grand Pabbie chuckles and says “Nothing, dear. I’ll take a look at this device and will notify you when I figure it out”.  
Syd and Elsa leave for the palace again, so that Elsa can drop her off there. They’re talking as they arrive and Elsa says “I need to go back to the Enchanted Forest. I’ll see you later, Syd”. Syd looks at Elsa and says “Can’t you stay here for lunch at least? I’m sure your sister would like to spend some time with you”. Elsa thinks about it for a moment and agrees, “Okay, but I need to get back after lunch. My people need me”.  
They walk to the kitchen and see the servant who says lunch will be ready in less than an hour, so Elsa and Syd go to the hall and keep talking there. Elsa mentions at one point the dress Syd is wearing, saying she looks really good, and says they should go to Elsa’s old bedroom to look at more of her clothes.  
They walk up to Elsa’s bedroom and they talk about the beautiful dresses Elsa has. Syd says “Damn, this one would look great on you”. Elsa replies saying “I doubt it’d look better than it would on you, but thanks”. Syd gives Elsa a slight smile and continues looking at Elsa’s incredible wardrobe. Elsa is looking at Syd, which Syd notices and asks “Why are you staring?” as she continues looking at the dresses.  
Elsa replies saying “It’s just… I’d never think something so weird like what happened to you was possible. You’re such a nice person, you don’t deserve all the pain that’s come your way”. Syd chuckles slightly, turns to Elsa and says “Yeah, well… you don’t seem to have had a painless life either. What I learned from myself is that, this pain, these terrible things that happen to us, they’re what makes us strong. We are broken by them, but afterwards, some of us are strong at the broken places. I don’t like that I went through that, but it just taught me that I could never trust anyone but myself”.  
Elsa reflects on that for a moment and asks Syd “Do you not trust me?”. “Well, you’re different. I usually have to keep my guard up and I never feel comfortable with people. But with you I just feel safe, which usually turns out badly for me, but you have been kinder to me than anyone ever was. I’d like to think I can trust you”, Syd replies. Elsa smiles at that response and steps closer to Syd.  
Syd asks “What are you doing?”. “Let your guard down. Trust me. Trust someone for once. I guarantee it’ll feel good”, Elsa says. Syd steps back and looks away and says “No, we can’t. We’ll switch places, that wouldn’t work”. Elsa replies saying “Syd. Sydney”, making Syd look at Elsa, “That won’t bother me. Let your guard down for once and let someone in”.  
Elsa brushes Syd’s hair out of her face, then Elsa takes off her gloves and touches Syd’s face. Elsa feels something weird, then she opens her eyes to see herself in front of her. Like Syd said, the changed bodies. “Well, this’ll be a new experience”, Elsa says, as she kisses the woman in front of her, who looks like herself. Syd is a little reluctant at first, but she relaxes into the kiss. She feels happy. It feels nice to not have to be so defensive, to not have to hold her feelings back.  
Syd returns the kiss passionately, opening her mouth to allow access for Elsa’s (well, actually her) tongue. Syd reaches around Elsa’s back to undo the dress she had borrowed from Elsa. As she undid the knots, they walked back, going to Elsa’s bed, with the dress going down Syd’s body, leaving Elsa only with Syd’s bra and panties on. They fall back on the bed, with Syd on top of Elsa, looking down at her own face, “I look good, huh?”, as she kisses Elsa again. Syd starts taking off the dress she (well, technically Elsa) is wearing. Syd is happy to see she’s not wearing any underwear, “Going full commando, huh? I like that”.  
They’re in bed, sloppily kissing each other, as Elsa turns them around so she’s on top, as she unclasps her bra and takes off her panties. Elsa kisses down herself again and starts to kiss down her own body. First the neck, then the collarbone, then she’s kissing just above her breasts, teasing Syd. Elsa has her hands everywhere on her own body. On her ribcage, her legs, then she grabs her arms and raises them, leaving Syd with her arms over her head, moaning as Elsa finally starts sucking her left breast. Elsa uses her left hand to tease Syd’s other breast and her right hand to tease her close to her core.  
Elsa’s right hand goes up and down Syd’s right thigh, brushing ever so lightly sometimes on Syd’s entrance. Syd moans “Please, Elsa”, which is all Elsa needed to hear to know that Syd was finally letting go and letting her guard down. Elsa puts her right hand over Syd’s entrance, with her thumb brushing on her clit. It was a very interesting sensation to do that to her own body but from the outside. Then, Elsa puts one finger inside Syd, pumping it in and out, brushing her thumb on Syd’s clit as she does so. Then, she puts another finger inside Syd as she increases the speed. Syd is moaning loudly, feeling relaxed and happy that she’s found someone she can trust enough to do this with.  
Elsa then decides to start kissing down her body. She leaves one last kiss on Syd’s breasts and starts kissing down her stomach, kissing Syd’s belly button and still moving down, until she’s between Elsa’s legs. Elsa slows down her fingers as she gets closer to Syd’s entrance with her mouth and starts kissing up Syd’s left thigh. Elsa continues kissing up until she’s an inch away from Syd’s lips. Syd can feel Elsa’s breath brush against her entrance. Then, Syd says “Please, Elsa! I need you”, which prompts Elsa to start licking Syd’s pussy, still pumping in her fingers inside her. Elsa loves that she’s making Syd feel so good, she loves hearing Syd moan her name and she loves how good she tastes. Elsa, who was already very wet just from doing that to Syd, gets her left hand down towards her own pussy and starts pushing her fingers inside herself. They stay there in that wave of pleasure for minutes that feel like hours. Elsa licks Syd’s pussy and loves the taste of Syd’s cum as she finally orgasms on Elsa’s face. Elsa makes herself cum as she finally tastes Syd’s cum while she was touching herself.  
They both lie breathless in bed, as they finally switch back to their original bodies. Then they hear Anna knocking on the door and saying “Dinner’s ready!”. Elsa says “We’ll be right there”, as she looks to the woman to her left and smiles, as if a weight was just lifted off her shoulder. As if she’s found the person she needed to find to finally stop feeling alone.  
On the next day, Elsa arrives at the palace and tells Syd that Grand Pabbie had some news about that device Syd gave him. She says that Grand Pabbie was able to figure out what he needs to do, but that it’ll take some time to be done. Syd tells Elsa “Tell him to forget that device. I’m not going anywhere”.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This was made because a friend of mine requested it, but considering how much fun I had writing it, there's a good chance I'll write more


End file.
